Something to laugh about
by doc boy
Summary: Ever happened to you that you saved your love interst's life and was being ungrateful and was giving you a hard time? Ben was having the same thing with Gwen. Read to find out how he felt and what happened...  Please review  Thank you


Something to laugh about

I do now own Ben 10

Based on the episode 'last laugh'

Ben and Max were riding in the rust bucket and Max fell asleep on the wheel. When Ben finally managed to stop it he woke him up.

"I think they're stealing people happiness…" said Max tiredly. He was talking about the clowns

"And he's got Gwen!" said Ben in shock. Max has fallen asleep again and Ben ran out the door, turned Stinkfly and flew to the headquarters of the clowns. After neutralizing them he ran inside to find Gwen lying on the circus floor, giggling slightly with the little happiness she had left. (Only without the wrinkles)

Ben was furious. He put his hand on the ommitrix and said to the clown

_"No one messes with MY cousin and gets away with it…"_

He slammed it down and turned four arms and grabbed the clown by the neck

_"Turn it off…"_ hissed Ben angrily

_"Never…"_ croaked the clown. He was clearly in a loss of oxygen

Ben pressed harder on the guy's neck. He wasn't going to lose his cousin and grandfather for this son of a bitch who drains people's happiness. Normally he didn't like Gwen but over the past few weeks they started to grow on each other. Even if he didn't like her, he didn't want her to die. Especially not as such a sad person. He wanted her to die an old and happy lady. And something inside him hoped that she will be happy with him.

_"Oh no… not this thought again…" _thought Ben in frustration and desperation while still choking the clown, he was turning bluer by each second. He was creped out because he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why Ben was still holding him by the neck. Ben's eyes were starting to get wet

_"No one… and I mean no one MESS WITH MY COUSIIIIIN!"_ he yelled and threw him at the machine, thus destroying it in the process as people's happy energies started to float out of the machine and it collapsed on the clown. Ben was panting as he turned human again and ran towards Gwen as her happy energy floated back into her. He put his hand on hers. She opened her eyes and got up

"Ben? What happened?" but instead of a response she struck by Ben throwing himself onto her

"I'm so glad you're alright…" he said

"Me too, Ben. I'm glad you're alright too…"

"Yeah…" said Ben softly. He sniffed slightly

"Ben?" asked Gwen suspiciously

"Are you crying?"

"Huh? Me? Oh I'm not crying? Why would you think that?" asked Ben nervously

"Oh I don't know… maybe it's because your eyes are wet and slightly red…" said Gwen

Ben whipped his cheeks

"Oh no, it's just because I had something in my eye"

Gwen shook her head slightly

"Dork…" she said softly and walked by him. She didn't notice that a drop of water dripped from Ben's eyes and down his cheek. Only this time it was a real tear. He came all this way to save her and risked himself to do it and now she's giving him a hard time? What the hell?

Later that evening…

Max and Gwen have already gone to sleep. But Ben couldn't. He was troubled by the pervious events of the evening. Gwen's face and cute little smile echoed and appeared inside his head. He grabbed it, desperate to kick those thoughts out of him.

_"Oh come on… why can't I get these thoughts out me?..."_

_"Am I really starting to develop a crush on my cousin? My stupid doofus ten year old cousin? How could I? She's my cousin but I always thought I hated her. Ugh…" _he grabbed his head again in frustration. Then the most terrifying picture came to his mind. Gwen was kissing him on the cheek. He grabbed his face again and opened his eyes. He now realized that Gwen really WAS kissing him on the cheek

"Gwen! What was that for?" he asked in surprise.

"Well for starters you kept groaning in frustration, so I thought it would make you feel better and secondly I owed you that one…" she smiled shyly with a slight blush in her cheeks

"But what do you owe me for?" asked Ben

"For saving my life and my happiness" said Gwen simply

"But what does that have to do with my frustration?"

"Because i heard you groaning in frustration and you were grabbing your head and you were blushing…"

Ben's face now blushed even more. Gwen laughed as Ben's cheeks grew even redder

"What were you blushing about anyway?" she asked

"You'd laugh if I told you… and you'd probably be upset too…" said Ben softly

"Try me" said Gwen

There was a short silence which was finally broken by Ben

He sighed and shook his head slightly

"I can't" he sighed

"It's that had huh?" asked Gwen as Ben nodded gently

"Is it something that has to do with me?"

"Yeah" Ben said softly

"What did I do?" asked Gwen almost insulted

"I wish I knew, I keep asking myself that question over the past few weeks but I just can't accept the answer as it is…"

"And answer is that?" asked Gwen

"That I love you Gwen…" said Ben. As soon as he said that he put his hands on his mouth

_"Oops…"_ he thought

There was a short silence Gwen spoke up first

"You mean?... as a cousin?" she asked with hope in her voice and eyes

"No I think it's more than just a cousin… lately I thought it's just a crush, but now I realize it's something more than that. I think it's real love Gwen. I never felt this way. Especially for you. I know it sounds gross but…" his speech was interrupted by Gwen pressing her lips on his. This caught him off guard. But then he just went deeper and deeper into the kiss. The deeper he went, the happier he was. Happy, because he now found the girl of his dreams: his twin cousin, Gwen Tennyson. During the kiss he felt happiness, he felt warmth and just felt at peace in a way… and he couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

Once their lips parted Gwen was looking into his green emerald eyes and said

"I love you too Ben Tennyson… I love you too…" she said happily as they were lying beside each other on Ben's bed and were hugging each other lovingly. Ben kissed Gwen's hair and continued to hug her. They would soon fall asleep to wake up to happier and brighter tomorrow as a happy couple…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The End…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
